Tiernos celos
by Ivorosy
Summary: ¿Cómo serían los celos de una chica tímida? No es fácil hacer enojar a Hinata, tampoco es fácil hacerla demostrar su inseguridad ante una posible "amenaza", mucho menos que se comporte posesiva o tome aquella iniciativa. Pero cuando lo hace, ¡que el Dios en turno amparara a la pobre chica que osara quitarle a Naruto!...O quizá no.


**_Aclaraciones & advertencias: _**_Los personajes no me pertenecen._ _Posible OoC (intentando no ser extremo). AU, universo alterno. Mundo moderno, típico ambiente escolar. Capítulo único (one shot). _

**_Palabras:_** _7,735._

* * *

.

 **T** i **e** r **n** o **s**

 **C** e **l** o **s**

.

* * *

.

Era agradable, una pequeña escapada al parque luego de clases. Hinata se hallaba sentada en uno de los columpios; no se mecía, apenas poco, apretaba ambas cadenas con las manos, sonreía queda. Notaba como la tierra hacía pequeñitos nubarrones de polvo bajo sus suelas; y el árbol de cerezo, aún verde, brindaba plácida y fresca sombra; además, se distraía mirando los medallones dorados de sol que se filtraban a través de las copas del mismo y se dibujaban en sus ropas y piel. Estaba feliz. Y no era para menos, alguien especial le hacía compañía. "Pock", sintió cuando Naruto subió al mismo columpio donde ella, sonrió y miró hacia arriba, topándose con una juguetona sonrisa y unos azules y claros ojos que le veían. Él estaba de pie, ella sentada. Se sonrieron mutuamente.

Si alguien hubiera pasado y los hubiera visto, habrían dicho (o en su caso pensado) "que par de tortolos, míralos, haciendo el tonto". A lo mejor igualmente hubieran sentido un poco de envidia, pues a ambos citados no parecía importarles nada que no fuera ese momento que vivían y compartían. Algo cursi, algo quizá y a lo mejor un poco bobo, pero algo _lindo_ a final de cuentas. En cualquier caso, no había de qué preocuparse, no había mirones ni juzgones a la vista, a esas horas el lugar se encontraba solo y pacífico, cosa que no duraría mucho.

— ¡Venga, Hinata, adelante! —Exclamó con entusiasmo el joven que yacía a espaldas de la chica. Hinata arrugó un poco la frente, preocupada por la decisión e idea que a su novio se le había ocurrido y ella muy vacilante, terminó por aceptar.

— ¿E-Estás seguro? —Se cercioró antes de dar el impulso, rogando que Naruto cambiara de opinión, pero sabía que no sería así. El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja, señaló el horizonte.

— ¡Sí, sí! ¡Venga, vamos!

— ¿Y si caemos? —Insistió temerosa.

— Caeremos juntos y nos levantaremos juntos.

—Umh, b-bueno—susurró.

Y empezó, con ayuda de sus pies, a balancear el columpio. Poco a poco iba tomando más fuerza, las risas de Naruto, el aire acariciando su rostro y sentir un poco de adrenalina iniciando a emanar por las venas, hizo que disfrutara la tontería, tanto como el muchacho que tenía detrás suyo. Pasaron grandes minutos, ambos regocijándose en el aire y acompañando el entusiasmo y emoción con risas y uno que otro grito ahogado. Pero obviamente, llegó lo inevitable, se perdió el equilibrio y terminaron por caer del balancín. Se escuchó un golpe seco.

Ya sabía Hinata que era una mala idea, o a lo mejor no. El golpe no fue duro, ni siquiera dolió, fue más la tierra que ensució sus ropas que posiblemente algún futuro moretón. Naruto reía, mientras tenía a Hinata encima suyo, ésta sonrió, uniéndose más tarde a sus carcajadas. El rubio se levantó, ayudó a Hinata, se sacudieron las ropas.

La chica tenía tierra en la cara, Naruto al percatarse, se lamió su pulgar y con él retiró la mugre del moflete de la Hyūga.

—Perdón, Hinata, debes pensar qué que novio más tonto te has conseguido—dijo el muchacho, con una expresión serena y voz tranquila, aún con su pulgar frotando la tersa piel de la chica, cuyas mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Hinata sonrió. Sus miradas se encontraron.

—N-No, me gustas así, tal cual.

Naruto, algo sonrojado, regresó un cálido gesto. Cogieron las mochilas y decidieron partir del lugar.

"Novio" se repitió Hinata, cuando Naruto la tomó de la mano y empezaron a andar por el camino. Y sí, porque así era, Naruto Uzumaki, el alumno hiperactivo, cabeza hueca y presidente de su clase, de la preparatoria Konoha Gakuen, era su novio. Un caso curioso, rememoraba por cierto, del cómo llegaron a ello. Algo que la chica jamás creyó pasaría. Porque, ¿cómo ella siendo tan tímida y cohibida, terminó congeniando con aquél joven que era exactamente su polo opuesto en personalidad? Quién sabe. Pudiera ser, que Naruto en sus inicios, era el apestado de la clase, nadie le quería por problemático y payaso, siendo que, además, sus notas eran pésimas. Pero Hinata siempre encontró perseverancia en aquel joven, encontró voluntad y ganas de superarse, cosa que le inspiraban e inculcaban admiración y coraje. Porque con todo, Naruto logró sus objetivos, al subir de notas y ganar el respeto y cariño de su clase. Hinata estaba orgullosa y encantada. Intentó acercarse a él, ser su amiga, al principio por su admiración, pero sin darse cuenta e inevitablemente, una cosa llevó a otra, así que sí, le costó admitir que se había enamorado de aquel efusivo rubio.

Le costó mucho trabajo que él la notara; y aún el doble, no, el triple, que éste se enterara de sus sentimientos; siendo que Naruto era un despistado de la vida. Habría que decirle bien y a la cara, sin rodeos, al grano y directo una cosa como: "Me gustas y no, no como el ramen, sino como hombre, ¡como novio, pues!" Porque sí, si no era de tal manera, Naruto no captaba. Hinata de antemano lo supo, bastaron tres confesiones, ¡tres! Para que el rubio lo pillara.

Y claro que tenía memoria de todos y cada uno de los intentos: La primera vez fue por medio de una carta. Hinata recordaba se hallaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. La idea se la habían dado sus amigas, Tenten, Sakura e Ino. ¿Por qué no? Ella no era buena con las palabras, solía tartamudear y ponerse más roja que una nariz de payaso cuando estaba frente a Naruto, hasta olvidaba cómo respirar, vaya. Por eso, si no era buena con lo verbal, ¿por qué no intentar con lo escrito? Así que, cogió papel, tinta e hizo la carta lo más sencilla y clara posible:

 _"_ _Naruto, me gustas._

 _-Hinata"_

Muy bien, a lo mejor escribiendo tampoco era una poeta, o buena, o muy explícita, pero era mejor que hablar; pues hablando, del "Na-Na-Naruto" no pasaba. Así que, esperó al chico cuando habían salido de clases. Éste cogía sus zapatos de calle, se los colocaba y cogía su mochila cuando Hinata se adelantó enfrente de él, y sin esperar ni chistar medio segundo, le extendió la carta. Sumamente nerviosa y con las piernas temblando, esperó a que Naruto asimilara y la cogiera.

—Ah, Hinata, ¿pero qué es esto? ¿Para mí? — Hinata asintió. Naruto sonrió y la tomó— Vale, vale, veamos.

Abrió y desplegó el papel. Hinata estaba que moría, sus nervios osaban con comérsela viva y ni hablar que sentía su cara a cuarenta grados centígrados. Naruto leyó en voz alta:

—"Naruto, me gustas. Hinata" —la chica tragó un litro de saliva y esperó. Oyó cuando Naruto soltaba una pequeña risa traviesa—. Ah, Hinata, tú también me gustas, pero, ¿sabes? Esto podías decírmelo hablando, ¿ves cuando te digo que eres un poco rarita? Pero anda, igual me agradas.

Y se fue, con una sonrisita que cualquiera que no fuera Hinata hubiera catalogado como "idiota". Porque ésta, se quedó estática, más congelada; agachó la cabeza, decepcionada. Naruto no había entendido a qué se refería exactamente con ese "me gustas". Bueno, el resto de la tarde se la pasó lamentándose y convaleciéndose. Hasta el día siguiente que las amigas le levantaron la moral y le dieron la segunda idea. "¡Invítalo a una cita!" le habían dicho. Era la forma más directa de hacerle saber que ella estaba interesada en él, Hinata no vio mal la idea, después de todo se hallaban en el siglo XXI, no era pecado que una chica tomara la iniciativa en algunos casos y siendo que Naruto era tan distraído…

Por lo que, tomó nuevamente aire, se colocó su armadura de valor y fue con él, otra vez, a la hora de salida.

— ¡Na-Naruto!

El joven se viró hacia ella, cuando observó de quien se trataba, el muchacho mostró una de sus grandes e iluminantes sonrisas.

— ¡Eh, Hinata! ¿Qué sucede?

— Pues…— el pecho ascendía y descendía, agitado, ya que había corrido largo tramo para alcanzarlo. Pero a la hora de estar nuevamente frente a él, se paralizó y recordó que tan mala era para hablar con Naruto— ...Pues, quería saber si…Si tú, tú sabes, yo, tú…Esto.

Hinata jugaba con sus dedos, tragaba de a ratos pequeños suministros de saliva, estaba rojita y acalorada. Naruto frunció el ceño, confundido y expectante. Estaba tardando mucho y él comenzaba a perder de a poco la paciencia, en especial porque tenía hambre y planeaba irse directo al puesto Ichiraku a por unos fideos (ignorando que más tarde su madre lo asesinaría por comer en el calle). Su estómago rugió e interrumpió a la chica. Naruto soltó una risilla.

— Oye, ¿no tienes hambre?

— ¿Ah? —profirió un poco aturdida.

— Es que, yo sí tengo—expresó de lo más campante—, ¡vamos a comer ramen! ¿qué dices? Yo invito.

—Esto…Pero yo…

— ¡Anda, vamos! No seas tímida, mujer. Sirve que, me dices con calma eso que me quieres decir, de veras.

La tomó por la muñeca y, prácticamente la arrastró con él.

Hinata se tuvo que resignar, las cosas no habían salido conforme lo planeado. Aunque no fue tan malo, pensaba; pasó un excelente rato comiendo con el rubio, una grata conversación y compañía. Aunque, lo único bochornoso de aquella cita no cita, fue cuando el vendedor preguntó al rubio si Hinata era su novia, a lo que éste respondió:

— ¡Qué va, viejo! A Hinata no le gusto de esa forma, a ella le gusto como yo gusto del ramen, ¿o no, Hinata?

Hinata no sabía si reír o llorar.

 **O0O0O**

La tercera era la vencida, decían sus amigas. Y sí, así tenía que ser, pensaba Hinata, aquel sería su último intento o sinceramente, se volvería loca. Por lo que, fue a comprar hilo, agujas y por casi tres semanas tejió y tejió en todos sus ratos libres. El producto final fue una linda y acogedora bufanda roja, perfecta para la temporada de invierno que comenzaba a aclimatar. Sería un buen presente. Cuando la hubo acabado, la envolvió bien y bonito, en una bolsa de papel de decoración y un lindo moño. Traía una pequeña nota que decía: " _Para alguien especial"._

Temprano, justo antes de que iniciaran las clases, Hinata buscó a Naruto, pero éste estaba ocupado organizando cosas del festival de invierno, y en consecuencia no pudo hablar con él.

Más tarde intentó en el almuerzo. Pero desde que se convirtió en jefe de grupo, la gente parecía asediarlo, siendo que, ganó popularidad con otras chicas que igualmente querían acaparar su atención. Otro fallido intento.

Trató en clases de gimnasia, no pudo. Trató antes de que la profesora de matemáticas arribase, tampoco. En los cinco minutos de receso, mucho menos, las amigas y amigos de cada quien interrumpieron. La Hyūga intentó por último, entregárselo a la hora de la salida, pero Naruto tenía junta con el consejo estudiantil y tardaría al menos un par de horas en salir. Hinata suspiró desilusionada. Con lo humos bajos y la cabeza gacha, se resignó.

Así que con paso pesaroso y lento, lento, se encaminó hacia su casa. En el recorrido, y mirando sus pies del cómo uno le pedía permiso al otro para avanzar, oyó una voz a lo lejos que la llamaba. Reconoció al instante el timbre y automáticamente el color le subió a la cara.

— ¡Eh, Hinata! ¡Espera!

— ¿Na-Naruto? Esto, creí que estabas en junta estudiantil.

— Así fue, pero se pospuso hasta mañana—aclaró, y al rato puso mueca risueña—. Veo que ya te vas a tu casa, ¿Y si nos vamos juntos? Después de todo, nuestras casas están casi por la misma dirección, ¿no?

—S-Sí—dijo con trabajo, más tarde sonrió entusiasmada—. Está bien.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos. Recorrieron un tramo en silencio, hasta que Naruto reparó en el regalo que Hinata cargaba consigo, mientras que ésta pensaba cuál sería el momento oportuno para entregarlo.

—Oh, es cierto—llamó la atención de la chica—, desde hace rato te quería preguntar qué es eso que has cargado contigo toda la mañana.

Hinata sintió su corazón latir rápido, muy probablemente la hora había llegado—. E-Es un regalo…P-Para _alguien especial_ —musitó. Naruto izó una ceja.

— Umh, ¿un chico?

— S-Sí…

—Ah…Ya veo— profirió despacio, con un deje de desilusión que ambos despistados no se molestaron en reparar—. Debe ser, un chico muy suertudo—agregó sin pensar, y al percatarse, ya que Hinata se había puesto colorada, procuró corregir—: Quiero decir, tú eres una chica muy linda y amable, Hinata. Cualquiera estaría feliz con tener una novia como tú, de veras… Uh, espera, ¿yo dije eso?— pero Naruto era más de "hablo, luego pienso" y cuando terminó de hablar, reparó en lo dicho y no pudo evitar sentirse algo apenado, se rascó una mejilla y ni siquiera se fijó lo roja que estaba la chica a su lado. Rió nervioso—... Bueno, como sea, ¿por qué lo traes? ¿No se lo pudiste entregar?

— No hubo ocasión—confesó, desviando la mirada a una esquina—. A-Aunque…Quizá, quizá…Ahora si lo haya—respiró profundo, se detuvo provocando que el joven que lo acompañase hiciese lo mismo, extendió la bolsa—¡T-Toma!

Naruto abrió los ojos desmesurado, casi se le salen los ojos, el color arremetió contra su cara. Ahora estaba a la par con Hinata

— ¿Yo? —se señaló así mismo. Hinata asintió. Naruto aceptó el regalo—...Uh, gr-gracias, Hinata…Que, lindo de tu parte.

Aquel fue el primer gran momento. Pues, después de aquello, lo demás se fue dando poco a poco. No era que de la noche a la mañana se hicieran novios. A Naruto le tardó al menos un mes asimilarlo y darse cuenta de que, Hinata era alguien importante y especial para él. Lo que pasa es que era algo lento y despistado si de sentimientos de chicas se trataba. Su misma madre se lo dijo cuando éste se lo comentó.

En fin, meses después, toda la escuela estaba enterada de su relación. Una que muchos catalogaban como bonita. Muy bonita. La relación era divertida, funcionaba. Todo iba bien, de maravilla y sobre ruedas, hasta que…

—El día de hoy tenemos una nueva alumna. Su nombre es Shion Ichihara.

Y la mayoría del alumnado masculino (y una que otra de closet) suspiró ante la maravilla femenina que estaba parada frente a sus ojos. Porque Shion era una chica muy guapa. Rubia, de cabellos largos hasta la cintura (cintura la cual era, como algunos vulgarmente decían, de avispa), alta, piernas esbeltas y bien definidas, busto promedio, piel de porcelana, ojos de un precioso azul celeste (que a decir verdad eran algo extraños porque a veces parecían de un tono lavanda).

La mayoría empezó a pelearse por querer ser quien le mostrase la escuela a la nueva alumna, ser _su guía espiritual_ en aquel nuevo ambiente para una señorita tan bonita. Pero dado a que todo mundo estaba desesperado y a nada de agarrarse de los cabellos, el profesor en turno decidió dejar al jefe de clase con aquella tarea. Y por jefe de clase, se refería a Naruto Uzumaki.

Todo el mundo pareció estar más tranquilo, pues de antemano se sabía que Naruto ya tenía novia la cual atender y cuidar; todos estaban conformes, incluso el propio Naruto, que, pese a que estaba de acuerdo que la chica a primera vista era guapa, le pareció algo engreída con su porte digno, con la cabeza en alto y que a todo le hacía "fuchi" con el gesto; fuera de eso, no veía otro inconveniente, era a final de cuentas una obligación. Y ni él ni los otros le tomaron relevante importancia. Excepto Hinata. Sólo Hinata. Exclusivamente Hinata.

De buenas a primeras Hinata reparó en lo bella que era Shion, también en cómo la mayoría se moría de amor o envidia. Y cuando el maestro anunció quien estaría a cargo de hacerle compañía a la damita, no pudo sino sentirse algo _incómoda_ con la decisión. Tan sólo incómoda, pues de inmediato se auto corrigió, llenándose de pensamientos optimistas.

"Sólo serán a lo mucho unas semanas. Después, Naruto ya no tendrá la obligación de estar con ella." Cavilaba. Oh sí, no había que temer, asintió y de repente volvía a su usual sonrisa tierna y despreocupada. Es más, intentaría ser amiga de la nueva, igualmente.

Hinata se sentaba unas bancas lejos de Naruto y no había podido cambiarse a un lugar más cerca de él, pues los lugares ya estaban asignados desde inicios de semestre. En fin, no le alertó que colocaran a Shion, temporalmente, a lado del rubio. Era normal, se decía. De lejos, observó como Naruto le saludaba, justo como lo hacía él: Alegre y dadivoso y Shion con porte presumido, le regresó un saludo, por el contrario, algo seco y arisco. Hinata torció la boca. No se veía fuera la persona más agradable del mundo, como para intentar ser su amiga. Pero por otra parte, tal actitud de la nueva con Naruto le alegró un poco. Muy poco. O quizá mucho. Quién sabe.

A la hora del almuerzo, fue con Naruto. No le sorprendió que éste se dispensara al decirle que ese día no pasaría el descanso con ella, pues tenía que darle el recorrido a Shion.

—Lo siento, Hinata—se disculpaba afligido. Hinata negaba con la cabeza y sonreía comprensiva—. Pero, oye, intentaré acabar rápido y así y a lo mejor alcanzarte, eh.

—Está bien, Naruto, comprendo—dijo sonando de lo más flexible, a lo que Naruto sonrió agradecido; la chica agregó antes de que partiese—: ¡Suerte!

Naruto rió burlón y aprovechó para bromear un poco con su novia—. ¡Sí, creo que con esta chica y su actitud lo necesitaré, de veras!

Hinata soltó una risilla. Aquello la dejó tranquila y pudo disfrutar, al rato, de un tranquilo almuerzo junto a sus amigas. Cosa que duró a medias cuando Ino comentó:

— ¿Y no te molesta?

— ¿Eh, qué cosa?

—Que la tal Shion esté con Naruto, _tu_ Naruto—recalcó; Hinata se sintió un poco avergonzada. Ino hizo un ademán de espantar moscas con la mano—. Y no se ve que sea una persona agradable, se ve de lo más presumida y engreída.

—A lo mejor—consideró ahora Tenten—, una vez conociéndola no sea tan mala.

—Quizá—se encogió de hombros Ino—. Pero insisto, ¿no te molesta?

Hinata meditó un momento, respondió con tierna sonrisa—Pues, no.

—Ah, Hinata, ojalá pudiera ser como tú. Yo en tu lugar estaría muriendo de celos—suspiró Sakura.

—Nada de eso, Hinata es consciente que Naruto sólo lo hace por obligación, no por gusto, ¿verdad? —Aseguró Tenten —Además, serán un par de días y luego todo volverá a la normalidad.

Y Hinata no pudo estar más de acuerdo con la castaña. Aunque, lamentó cuando Naruto no pudo alcanzarla en el almuerzo, tal como el sugirió. No quiso preocuparse mucho, así que siguió optimista.

 **O0O0O**

Pero empezó a preocuparse, cuando después del almuerzo, ni Naruto ni Shion se presentaron a la siguiente clase. La gente comenzó a murmurar, cosa que no le agradaba en absoluto a la mujer. Pero antes siquiera de poder investigar nada, el profesor llegó y más nada no pudo hacer o averiguar. Ni bien logró concentrarse adecuadamente en esa clase por andar pensando en qué habría pasado para que tanto Naruto como la nueva estudiante no se aparecieran. Muchos y rebuscados escenarios hicieron meollo en su cabecita: Que Naruto se había enamorado de ella y habían huido juntos a China. Que la tal Shion era una roba hombres y que como tal engatusó a Naruto en sus redes de viuda negra. O que a lo mejor estarían besándose detrás de la escuela, porque Shion era tan guapa que Naruto no pudo resistirse, y claro, Naruto para Hinata era el hombre más apuesto que la madre naturaleza haya concebido jamás, y obviamente Shion tampoco pudo haberse resistido; pero se calmó sacudiendo la cabeza, porque razonó que todas esas ideas eran meras tonterías, burdas y estúpidas. Porque en primer lugar, Naruto jamás le haría daño, nunca de ese modo, ni mucho menos de manera intencional, lo sabía y estaba ciento por ciento segura de ello. Siendo que, debía haber una razón más lógica y coherente del porqué la ausencia de ambos, y que definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con engaños.

A la hora siguiente, Naruto apareció sin Shion. Pero no hubo tiempo de preguntar nada debido a que el profesor seguía allí y no se podía, por ningún motivo, hablar e interrumpir la clase.

Así pasaron las horas, hasta que sonó el timbre de salida. Hinata estaba dispuesta a ir con Naruto y preguntar por lo sucedido, pero éste, antes de que nadie más se le acercara a preguntar, cogió veloz sus cosas y salió disparado del salón sin dar explicación alguna, la gente murmuraba todavía más. Hinata sintió algo en el pecho, y fue algo no bueno. Se apresuró a seguir a Naruto. Pero éste al ir tan rápido y luego el resto de estudiantes salir de las aulas, Hinata perdió el rastro. Pesarosa, se resignó a esperarlo en la salida.

Finalmente, y pasado un cuarto de hora, pudo notar a lo lejos a Naruto, quien cargaba a Shion a sus espaladas. Hinata se quedó paralizada, era como si le hubieran echado un balde helado de agua, o como si, le estrujaran el corazón con fuerza y atarán un nudo grande y terrible en su garganta. Quiso huir, pero sus pies se lo impidieron. Así que no tardó en que Naruto reparase en su figura y sonriera al verla. Hinata entonces se alivió. Una vez que ambos se acercaron, Hinata reparó en que uno de los tobillos de Shion estaba vendando.

—Lo siento—empezó a explicar el rubio una vez se paró enfrente de la Hyūga—, ya no pude decirte nada. Pero, Shion resbaló de las gradas cuando le estaba mostrando el gimnasio y se ha torcido el tobillo, tuve que llevarla a la enfermería. No puede hacer mucho esfuerzo, y dado que sus padres no pueden venir a recogerla hasta muy tarde, me he ofrecido a llevarla a su casa.

Hinata sonrió. Se sentía por un lado bastante mitigada ante todos esos malos entendidos que habían surgido gracias a su viva imaginación y los cuchicheos de la gente; aunque por otro, la tal Shion rodeaba a Naruto con su brazos, tan aferrada, tan desentendida, estando tan juntos y en una situación que en otro contexto, sería bastante comprometedor. Hinata deseó torcerle el otro tobillo. Pero desechó la idea de inmediato y se regañó así misma por considerar siquiera la idea. Después de todo, no era su culpa haber caído (o a lo mejor sí, por torpe, pensó Hinata; para al siguiente segundo reprenderse por llamar a Shion así) En todo caso, también era consciente de lo buena y solidaria persona que era Naruto.

—Perdona, Hinata—agregó el rubio apesadumbrado—, hoy no podré irme contigo a casa.

—Umh—negó sonriente—, está bien, comprendo—adicionó, ahora refiriéndose a la que cargaba Naruto en su espalda—. Espero que te mejores.

La rubia pestañeó—. Eh, gracias.

Y partieron. Hinata percibió como la rubia apretujaba su agarre. Y entonces, por segunda vez, consideró en torcerle el otro tobillo. Y esa vez no se sintió tan mal por imaginarlo.

 **O0O0O**

Shion no era tan mala una vez que la conocías. Era cierto que al inició se comportaba algo engreída y pesada; pero era sólo porque se sentía insegura, y aquella actitud era un escudo. Eso descubrió Naruto una vez que la trató un poco más a fondo en aquel recorrido. El chico era bueno haciendo hablar a la gente, así que no le costó trabajo averiguar que Shion era hija de padres adinerados que la solían mimar mucho (de allí su actitud algo caprichosa) igualmente, eran padres ocupados y no solían pasar mucho tiempo con ella; se solían mudar seguido y la chica tenía que adaptarse, aunque el cambiar seguido de ambiente la habían hecho algo arisca y por ende, también insegura. Del mismo modo, Naruto platicó sobre él y que, fuese el tiempo que ella estuviera allí, sería tratada bien; en todo caso, le hizo saber que desde ese día ya contaba con un amigo, cosa que a Shion, al parecer, le conmovió. Logró congeniar con ella, y hasta llevarse bastante bien.

Aunque fue todo un descuido y accidente cuando resbaló por aquellas escaleras de gimnasio. Naruto se había preocupado y tuvo que llevarla rápidamente a la enfermería. El resto era historia.

Y ahora que la llevaba cargando, aprovecharon para continuar con su plática.

—Oye—dijo Shion. La cual se había quedado pensando en Hinata y en la relación que mantenía con su nuevo amigo.

— ¿Sí?

—Esa chica, la de antes…

— ¿Quién? ¿Hinata?

—Sí, ella, ¿es tu novia?

—Ah—sonrió pícaro y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus pómulos—, sí, así es. ¿A qué es linda, eh?

—No lo sé—replicó pedante—, soy chica, no puedo decir si es linda o no.

—Vamos, no seas tan presuntuosa—animó, haciéndola saltar en su espalda. Fue cuando Shion reparó en donde se hallaban su nalgas y el color subió brutal a su cara.

— ¡No lo soy! ¡Y deja de manosearme así, pervertido!

Naruto torció los labios, pues a diferencia de la mujer, no tenía tan en cuenta en donde tenía puestas las manos—Bien, bien…

— ¿Cuánto llevan juntos? —Prosiguió la rubia, una vez se había apaciguado.

—Cinco meses, casi seis—respondió entusiasmado.

— ¿Y no es celosa?

— ¿Hinata? —Levantó amabas cejas, rememorando si alguna vez la chica mostró signos de celos, pero ahora que meditaba, no recordaba ni uno solo, por lo que arguyó —: No, para nada, ella es bastante tranquila. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Es sólo qué, de ser ella, me hubiera molestado que mi novio cargase a una desconocida ( _y que en el proceso le toqueteara las nalgas_ ) —aunque aquello último, sólo lo pensó—. Pero, se veía tan tranquila que me hizo sospechar que era una amiga solamente.

—Bueno, sin ánimos de ofender, pero tú pareces molestarte y quejarte por todo, de veras—opinó el joven a lo primero que había dicho la chica. Shion frunció los labios y miró con receló.

—Idiota.

—Aunque, ahora que lo dices, jamás la he visto celosa. ¿Me preguntó cómo será? Siendo ella tan tímida, no me la imagino posesiva o haciendo una típica escena de celos como yo u otras personas.

Sí, Hinata era un caso especial y curioso, se decía Naruto. No era como él, que a la primera señal de inseguridad se lanzaba cual perro rabioso sobre aquel que tuviera la suficiente "hombría" de intentar quitarle a su querida Hinata. Se acordó de esa vez que un chico, ignorante de que la chica tenía novio, le coqueteó descaradamente. El pobre muchacho no se volvió a acercar a Hinata a menos de diez metros luego de las amanezcas verbales y físicas que recibió por parte del energético Naruto.

— ¿Te gustaría saberlo? —Inquirió Shion, bastante cuca. Los comentarios de Naruto le habían levantado la curiosidad. Además, era un buen pretexto de pasarla bien por un rato y estar más tiempo cerca de su nuevo amigo, el cual le había caído por demás, muy bien. A lo mejor, _demasiado_ bien. Vaya, que no a diario se topaba con chicos rubios de ojos azules y además, simpáticos y agradables.

— ¡Pero qué dices! —Exclamó apenado de la sola idea de imaginar a una Hinata celosa por él— No haría algo así, aunque me dé mucha curiosidad, lo admito.

—Quizá tú no…—masculló— _Pero yo sí_ —se dijo esto último hacia sí misma.

— ¿Qué, qué has dicho?

—Ah, no—sonrió autosuficiente—, no he dicho nada.

 **O0O0O**

Hinata se había pasado el resto de la tarde pensando en lo visto: De un Naruto cargando a una lesionada Shion. Claro, los motivos del porqué lo hizo eran obvias y justificables; sin embargo, no le terminaba por parecer. Al menos no que la rubia se aferrara de aquel modo del cuello del chico. No pudo estar tranquila hasta que más tarde, se decidió a mandarle un mensaje al rubio, el cual, al recibirlo y verlo, la llamó por teléfono. A la chica le amainó y le cayó bien hablar con él, pues así estaba segura que lo de hace horas no fue nada, más que pura ayuda amistosa. De cualquier modo, Naruto se disculpó por no pasar el día con ella y que, al siguiente definitivamente lo compensaría.

Pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando Hinata esperaba la llegada del rubio, no pudo ni siquiera saludarlo, pues Shion rápidamente le acaparó toda la atención.

— ¡Naruto! — Saludó la rubia con cierta emoción. El chico, por obviedad, fue directo a ella y notó que solamente traía un leve vendando en el tobillo herido. Se alegró por ella.

—Ey, tal parece que estás mejor.

—Sí—asintió con sutil sonrisa—, sólo fue un pequeño golpe.

—Qué bueno que no fue grave.

Naruto ya estaba a punto de virar la cabeza para buscar a Hinata, la Hyūga lo presintió, y ya tenía lista la mano para saludarlo desde lejos. Estaban a nada de que sus ojos se encontraran, de no ser porque Shion, volvió a clamar por la atención del muchacho.

— ¡Oye!

— ¿Eh? — Se giró despistado— Dime.

— ¿Hoy terminaras de enseñarme la escuela, verdad?

Era cierto, rememoró el rubio; ayer por el accidente no terminó de enseñarle el resto del colegio (que prácticamente no era mucho, sólo las canchas y unas cuantas aulas), por lo que asintió cortés—. Ah, claro, claro…

Hinata que escuchó algo de lo mencionado, no pudo evitar apretar ligeramente los puños. Pero después cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, intentando templar aquellos "terribles" (a su juicio) sentimientos que le provocaban darle unos cuantos tirones de cabello a la tal Shion. Por desgracia el profesor arribó y ya no pudo siquiera saludar de lejos a Naruto.

 **O0O0O**

Mientras el profesor de filosofía explicaba una frase de Sócrates (aquel sujeto de nombre extraño que Naruto no podía pronunciar; y que de hecho, contados eran los que podían): "Yo sólo sé que no sé nada"

Hinata daba a ratos grandes suspiros; pesados y grandes suspiros, que sólo sus compañeros de al lado pudieron notar. Entre ellos estaban dos de sus amigas, Tenten y Sakura. Y como buenas amigas algo chismosas, y dado que en clases del profesor Mizuno no se habla, las notitas no se hicieron esperar.

 _Tenten: "Sakura y yo estamos preocupadas, ¿qué tienes?"_

Hinata volvió a tomar una enorme bocanada de aire. Decidió entonces contestar:

 _Hinata: "Nada."_

Pasó la nota a Tenten, que leyó y que después roló a Sakura. Está última izó una ceja, escéptica. Escribió y la volvió a pasar.

 _Sakura: "¿Nada? Esos suspiros que dejan a medio planeta sin oxígeno no pueden significar nada. ¡Dinos, que no te vamos a comer, sha!"_

La Hyūga torció la boca. En fin, ¿qué podía perder al relatar sus preocupaciones y pesares a sus amigas?

 _Hinata: "Bueno, es sólo que me preocupa, un poco, la nueva alumna."_

 _Sakura: "¡Ajá, ya lo sospechábamos!"_

 _Tenten: "Es cierto, tal parece se ve bastante apegada a Naruto."_

 _Hinata: "Sí, no sé qué hacer. ¿Qué debería hacer, chicas?"_

 _Sakura: "¡Pelea por él, obvio! Te ha costado mucho que el tarado de mi amigo se diera cuenta de tus sentimientos, y más aún para estar juntos como para que permitas que una chica cualquiera quiera venga a arrebatártelo. ¡Pelea, pelea!"_

 _Hinata: "No lo sé, quizá sería mejor si ignorara el asunto."_

 _Tenten: "No, Hinata, esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Sakura. Deberías estar con Naruto y dejarle en claro a esa chica que él ya no está disponible. Tampoco es que vayas a armar una escenita como la que Naruto hizo esa vez que Toneri te coqueteó."_

Hinata ahogó una efímera risilla al rememorar ese día. Naruto sí que había armado la gorda, el pobre Toneri terminó mojado de pieza a cabeza ya que Naruto "accidentalmente" le tiró un balde de agua cuando estaban regando las plantas de la escuela. Probablemente sus amigas tenían la razón. Antes de ser su novio, Hinata tenía que tolerar que muchas chicas asediaran a Naruto, a diario tenía que estar enfrentando posibles "amenazas". Pero ella nunca había sido tan impulsiva o territorial como Naruto, normalmente sólo se le bajaba la moral y huía. Pero las cosas ahora eran diferentes, Naruto era _su novio._ Tenía cierto derecho en dejar en claro que él tenía una relación, y como tal, se debía respetar.

 _Hinata: "Creo que tienen razón, lo intentaré. Gracias, chicas."_

 _Tenten: "¡Ánimo! :D"_

 _Sakura: "¡Tú puedes, sha! :D"_

Hinata ahora se sentía con determinación. Miró a la dirección de Naruto y Shion y asintió confiada.

 **O0O0O**

En la hora de la clase de química, los alumnos se cambiaron de aula, yendo al laboratorio, pues ese día harían un experimento de combustión. Hinata estaba en el equipo ocho, con Shino y Kiba; mientras que Naruto estaba en el siete, con Sakura y Sasuke, y siendo que Shion no tenía grupo, la profesora decidió dejarla con Naruto y su equipo. Hinata, pudo asegurar, no se puso "muy feliz" ante aquella decisión.

Por suerte (o quizá no tanta) las mesas de trabajos de cada uno estaban la una junto a la otra. Por lo que, Hinata tenía visión de todo en cuanto hacían o no el equipo siete. La Hyūga estaba tan distraída que no prestaba verdadera atención al experimento; lo intentaba, pero entonces veía como Shion se posicionaba a lado de Naruto y ambos trabajan tan (según la percepción de Hinata) felices y acaramelados. Aunque la verdad era, que Shion era la única que estaba encima del rubio, pues aquél estaba más preocupado de no quemar nada (nunca fue bueno en las prácticas de química, física y/o biología y todos esos rollos científicos).

Mientras Kiba preparaba la botella de CO2, Shino pasaba y hacia las notas; Hinata se suponía tendría que preparar el fuego, pero tan absorta estaba mirando la mesa de al lado que no fue hasta que Kiba la regañó, que tomó su papel más en serio; así que, tuvo que girarse y quedar a espaldas de Shion y Naruto, para así no poder verlos y concentrarse en su trabajo. Hinata tomó el palito de madera y con el encendedor le prendió fuego, distraída e inocentemente, hizo el palito, ya encendido, a un lado para leer las instrucciones. En lo que leía, la mesa de junto estaba casi por terminar.

—Muy bien, ya sólo falta pasar las notas—anunció Sasuke, se dirigió al rubio y enarcó una ceja—. ¿Naruto?

Éste se rascaba la cabeza, no había entendido ni un comino el maldito experimento, así que anotó lo pudo y lo que Dios en turno le dio la capacidad de comprender—Ah, sí, acá están…—Pasó las notas no muy seguro. Justo cuando extendía el cuadernillo, un olor raro y ciertamente desagradable llegó hasta sus fosas nasales, olfateó—Espera, ¿huelen eso? ¡Huele a quemado!

— ¡Shion, tu cabello se incendia! —Apuntó Sakura al cabello de la rubia. Shion se giró rápidamente y advirtió como las puntas de su cabello se empezaban a chamuscar, pegó un grito ensordecedor.

Por otro lado, Hinata dio en enorme respingo de sorpresa y fue entonces cuando se percató que fue ella la responsable de que los cabellos de la rubia estuvieran humeando. Y como virus, el pánico se esparció.

— ¡Rápido, rápido, apáguenlo!

— ¡Agua, agua, traigan agua!

Hinata fue corriendo a llenar una cacerola con el líquido, y se apresuró al encuentro de la rubia en llamas a la cual Naruto abanicaba e intentaba apagar el fuego, pero éste se hizo a un lado cuando la Hyūga sin pensarlo dos veces, vertió velozmente el agua, mojando completamente la espalda y cabellos de Shion. La chica gimió y contuvo el aire al sentir la helada agua penetras sus ropas y cabellos. _"Bueno"_ pensó Hinata **muy** avergonzada, _"al menos se apagó el fuego"._

 **O0O0O**

Después de aquel bochornoso incidente, Hinata tuvo que disculparse al menos un centenar de veces. Y aunque Shion se veía tenía ganas de matarla con la mirada, se tuvo que resignar ya que todo, al parecer, fue un trágico accidente de laboratorio. Hinata se ofreció a cortarle las puntas de cabellos chamuscados, pero la rubia tragó en seco al ver a la Hyūga con tijeras, pues viendo lo torpe que era, ya se imaginaba con la garganta degollada; así que intentando ser amable, declinó la oferta y ella misma, solita y como pudo, se recortó el pelo quemado, que ciertamente no fue tan poquito, se lamentaba.

Hinata resopló apenada, normalmente no solía hacer ese tipo de imprudencias. Era raro, muchos hasta la acusaron de un atentando premeditado, pues no era secreto que Shion se estaba haciendo _muy_ amiga de Naruto. Pero la chica juró y perjuró que había sido sin intención…O a lo mejor su subconsciente le jugó una mala pasada. He ahí donde yacía el misterio de Hinata. De cualquier modo, Naruto no dudó de la inocencia de su novia y solamente por eso, la gente no picó más con el tema.

A la hora del almuerzo, Shion preparó su siguiente movimiento. Naruto había olvidado por completo, en tan poco tiempo (y no era de extrañar) que tenía que terminar de enseñarle la escuela a la rubia. Por lo que, había ido directo con Hinata, la sorprendió con un abrazo de espalda haciendo que aquélla se sonrojara y riera mientras la voz de Naruto le hacía cosquillas al oído. Se dio la vuelta para poder encararlo, y justo al mismo tiempo, llegó Shion del otro lado para coger a Naruto por el brazo.

— ¡Naruto! — Profirió con un tono algo caprichoso— Dijiste que me terminarías de dar el recorrido, ¿recuerdas?

— ¿Ah? —Soltó el chico confundido al estar en medio de las dos chicas. Seguía a medias rodeando a Hinata, pero tuvo que soltarla cuando la rubia empezó a jalarlo.

— Sí, sí, muy bien, ya voy, ya voy— repetía con algo de fastidio. Suspiró resignado y se dirigió a su novia— …Hinata, ¡nos vemos al rato!

Hinata observaba como ambos se alejaban por el pasillo. Recordó lo que tanto Sakura como Tenten le habían dicho. Se mordió el labio inferior, contuvo un puño en su pecho y juntando todo el valor que pudo, exclamó y corrió:

— ¡Na-Naruto!

El par de rubios se detuvieron.

— ¿Eh, qué pasa? —Preguntó Naruto. Hinata unió las yemas de sus dedos y jugueteó nerviosa con ellos.

— ¿Pu-puedo acompañarlos…En el recorrido?

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja, muy consentidor. Mientras que a Shion se le vio hacer una sonrisa de lado, difícil de interpretar.

 **O0O0O**

Como ya sólo faltaban las canchas, no era de esperar que el trío se dirigiera directamente hacia allí. El equipo de fútbol se hallaba jugando una partida, y tanto Naruto, como Hinata y Shion se encontraban observando el partido a los lejos.

La Hyūga estaba apartada, detrás de ambos rubios. Mirándolos bastante desanimada mientras conversaban bastante concurridos. Y es que, al parecer su plan había fracasado, las cosas no salieron como ella había imaginado al unírseles en el recorrido. Su idea era integrarse en sus conversaciones y hacer que Naruto estuviera al tanto de ella como de Shion (pero más de ella, aunque no lo quisiera admitir), en cualquier caso, la rubia mujer se las apañaba para hacer a un lado a la Hyūga y tener platicas con Naruto que no la incluyeran a ella, poco a poco se sintió excluida y terminó por hacerse a un lado.

Y ahora intentaba no mirar con recelo. De verdad que trataba de no tener pensamientos sádicos y violentos que incluyeran a Shion cayendo de una escalinata o que el autobús la arroyara. Se sentía sí y no culpable al imaginarse todas esas cosas. Pero sus oscuras fantasías se vieron interrumpidas cuando alguien del equipo de fútbol voló el balón y fue a parar a sus pies.

— ¡Eh, Hinata, pasa el balón, por favor! —Pidió Lee, capitán del equipo, alzando la mano.

La chica puso cara de espanto, no era buena dando patadas futbolistas. Nunca había sido la mejor en deportes, porque siempre fue bastante enclenque para ello. Pensó en decirle a Naruto que la lanzara por ella, pero al verlo tan absorto en la plática con la rubia, quien hacía todo lo posible porque su novio la ignorase, se intimidó en siquiera hablarle. No fue sino hasta después, que algo dentro de Hinata se quebró, al ver como Shion arrimaba su cabeza al hombro de Naruto, ¡tan cínica! Vaya, ahora sí que estaba fastidiada, ¡y no era fácil hacerla cabrear! Ya estaba harta de todo aquello, de aquella bruja que se empeñaba en acaparar la atención de _su_ novio. Había sido linda y tierna, había intentando comportarse como señorita, una decente señorita, tolerante y dulce. Pero eso se había acabado. En un acto tan impulsivo, la joven Hinata frunció el entrecejo, cerró vehemente los ojos y con todas sus fuerzas pateó el balón dando directa, recio y brutal contra la cabeza de Shion Ichihara, que a causa del gran impactó, su cara se fue de bruces al suelo.

A Naruto se le salían los ojos de sorpresa. Al equipo de fútbol, también. Todos quedaron de boca abierta y dirigían miradas asombradas tanto a la caída como a Hinata. Fue entonces cuando la morena recapacitó, y de nuevo fue consciente de su recién acto. Y otra vez la dulce Hinata volvía, otra vez estaba suplicando e implorando disculpas a una Shion que del piso no se podía levantar. Quién sabe si de dolor o de vergüenza, o ambas.

De cualquier manera, al final Shion se levantó, toda adolorida y con un gran chichón. Hinata no paraba de pedir clemencia y perdón. Naruto se jactaba frente al equipo de fútbol de la buena pierna que poseía Hinata; y al rato ya estaba Lee pidiéndole a la misma que se uniera al grupo de fútbol femenil. Pero ésta estaba más preocupada que nada…Y a lo mejor un poquito, pero muy poquito, satisfecha.

 **O0O0O**

A la hora de la salida, Shion ya no estaba tan convencida de hacer su último y final movimiento. Mira que en el transcurso de la mañana aprendió a temerle a las chicas tímidas que se ponían celosas. Porque éstas te puede prender fuego y dar mortales balonazos bien centrados; sin mencionar que, era ignorante de las fantasías algo violentas y sádicas que Hinata tuvo hacia su persona. Pero ya había llegado tan lejos, pensaba la chica sobándose el chichón de la cabeza. Además, el tonto y despistado Naruto, ni siquiera se había percatado de los celos de su novia, y después de todo, ese era el principal objetivo de la rubia. Un favor por otro. Naruto la había socorrido con su tobillo y ella le daría algo que el Uzumaki secretamente pedía conocer.

Por lo que, cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de clases, Shion pidió a Naruto que la acompañara a la parada del autobús que estaba a un par de cuadras de la escuela. El rubio, como era de esperar, aceptó la petición. Y Hinata, tal como quería Shion, se ofreció a acompañarlos.

Como siempre, Shion buscó acaparar la escucha de Naruto, y, poco a poco iban dejando a Hinata atrás. La chica, que iba con la cabeza gacha, estaba seriamente pensando en rendirse, dar la media vuelta y regresar a casa sola. Pero al levantar la mirada, apenas un poco, y lo primero en advertir fuera la espalda de Naruto y un perfil sonriente que parecía tener un aura brillante debido a la posición actual del sol, la chica, pudo darse cuenta que definitivamente, no perdería a ese chico tan fácilmente. Porque era un muchacho que valía _toda la pena del mundo_. Despacio se acercó, poco a poco los fue alcanzando, hasta finalmente quedar a unos cuantos pasos detrás de él. No estaba segura de hacerlo, jamás tenía ella esa iniciativa, siempre era Naruto quien lo hacía; pero en esa ocasión, era especial. Los labios le temblaron, el color subió a sus mejillas, estaba muriendo de pena y ni siquiera había hecho nada. Lentamente, y con la manita oscilando, tomó la mano de Naruto. Éste, de inmediato, advirtió tal acción y se detuvo.

— ¿Umh? ¿Hinata? ¿Qué pasa?

Hinata seguía con las mejillas encendidas y no respondía. Por otro lado, Shion sonrió sutilmente. Eso, era exactamente lo que andaba esperando.

— Ah, Naruto—exhaló la rubia, negando con la cabeza—, eres realmente un chico bastante tonto, ¿no ves que Hinata quiere caminar así contigo? Todo el día ha querido acaparar tu atención y tú has sido bastante despistado. Además, es normal que una chica haga este tipo de cosas cuando está _celosa_.

Naruto se puso colorado— ¡Eh! ¿Celosa? ¿Es cierto eso, Hinata? —interpeló dirigiéndose a la muchacha, la cual, agachó la cabeza y apretó su mano, entonces su silencio fue toda la respuesta que el Uzumaki necesitaba. Rió conmovido al recordar que efectivamente, ese día Hinata había actuado bastante extraño— ¡Hay que ver! ¡Ahora comprendo todo!

Shion soltó una pequeña risa—. Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes— aseguró la rubia, guiñando un ojo. Y ahora que su trabajo estaba hecho, sabía que hacía mal trío—. Por cierto, de aquí ya puedo irme sola.

Naruto volteó a verla— ¿Y eso? ¿Estás segura?

— Sí— asintió cierta—, de cualquier modo, ya estamos a mano. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Naruto no comprendió eso de "estamos a mano" pero ya no pudo preguntar, pues la rubia ya se había despedido y partido del lugar con paso raudo. Se le veía además orgullosa y contenta, con chichón y todo.

Finalmente, el par de novios se quedó a solas. Hinata, mirando los suelos, aún sostenía la mano de Naruto; y él, se volvió otra vez hacia ella, con un gesto plácido.

— No sabía que tus celos fueran así de tiernos—por fin comentó, posando la otra mano libre sobre la cabeza de la chica y haciendo que ésta levantara la vista y se topara con aquel par de azules ojos que le miraban enternecidos y llenos de cariño—, me gustan, de veras— sonrió pillo. Hinata se apenó todavía más.

Y luego, sin dejarse de tomar de las manos, prosiguieron su camino. Hinata y Naruto estaban felices, todo volvía a la normalidad. Más tarde y mientras andaban, Naruto dijo invitar los helados, cosa que entusiasmó a Hinata; y así, ambos, corrieron sonrientes por el camino, en dirección al sol de la tarde.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **O0O0OO0O0O0O0O**

 *****Escribo por hobby y amor; no soy dependiente ni dependo de los reviews para hacerlo. Pero sí, es bonito cuando alguien te deja uno. Hace _feliz_ al ficker, le dan ganas de seguir y mejorar (en dado caso que haya alguna corrección o crítica constructiva por hacer. La retroalimentación  es buena). _Tú opinión cuenta_ , más si el fic te gustó y es merecedor de estar en tu línea de favoritos o memorables, no te toma más de cinco min. No es obligatorio, por supuesto; y no siempre tienes que hacerlo. Pero de vez en cuando _no_ hace daño. Si eres también escritora, entonces lo entenderás; y si eres sólo lectora, no calles, tu opinión _es_ importante. Gracias a quien se anime y si no, igual gracias por haber leído*****

 **N/A:** Bien, la idea surgió por una lectora que me comentó en otro fic que le gustaría ver a una Hinata celosa. Y me quedé con esa idea, y pues he aquí el producto final. ¡Espero les haya gustado! Lo hice con todo el kokoro (ósea, un shingo de amor). Debería estar escribiendo continuaciones y otros retos pendientes que tengo por ahí; pero, ¡nah! Sencillamente no podía dejar de pensar en escribir este one shot. Y he lo aquí.

Sin más, ¡besos húmedos y abrazos de oso! Ivorosy. ;)


End file.
